


Art for The Ice Demon and the Hydra

by Enk



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (sort of) cover art for Lizardbeth's fabulous The Ice Demon and the Hydra fic (link updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Ice Demon and the Hydra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ice Demon and the Hydra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612717) by [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/enkanowen/644546/46230/46230_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Ardenelle castle is so pointy, I had to tone that down. You can poke an eye out looking at that castle! Sheesh!


End file.
